


5 Kisses + 1

by Emyrldlady



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: Five times Phil kissed Clint and one time when Clint got a clue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *dusts keyboard off* *CoughCoughCough*  
> Well it's been a while and even though I've had a lot of plot bunnies nothing really stuck. Depression got the better of me. This time however, it looks like I'm writing again.  
> Thanks to my beta AmazonX

The first time they kissed there were no fireworks, no gargantuan revelation of undying love.  
It was a mission, plain and simple. 

Clint was undercover as a bartender in a club notorious for their… let’s just say less than ethical clientele. Clint had missed a check-in so Phil went in as a patron. No matter what kind of bar it is, what time of day, or where it is, there is always a sad lonely businessman quietly getting drunk at the bar. Phil could play that in his sleep. 

Phil was relieved when he finally saw Clint come out from some back room with a crate of empty bottles looking no worse for wear. Clint’s eyes flicked to Phil and then to the corridor marked ‘Restrooms’ and Phil understood. He shakily stood and asked the girl who had been serving him for the men’s room and wobbly made his way as if he’d had just one shy of too many drinks. 

Clint was repacking the crate with full bottles ready to go back into the room he’d emerged from. Turning to the female bartender, he said, “Gina, I’m just going to hit the head real quick before I go back into the game. Watch the crate for me?”

Once Clint entered the bathroom he saw Phil at the sink washing up, he knew Phil would have checked the stalls for people, even done a sweep for surveillance before he spoke. “You missed a check-in.” Phil’s voice was low, but concerned.

“I was pulled into bartend a private poker game at the last minute. They confiscate everyone’s cell phones, even staff. Do you have back up ready? There are at least 7 of the top twenty on our list in there. I don’t think we’re going to get a better shot at corralling them. There’s only one door to the game room and a strict no weapons policy. But we’ve got to move fast, the rest of the bar will pick up soon and we’ll have a crowd to deal with. Right now we’ve got just the bartender, Gina, and the bar-back Jay, both unarmed, plus the 2 or 3 patrons out there right now.”

Phil nodded. “I agree, Alpha team is just the three of us. Beta is remote, about six blocks away.” He tapped his earpiece. “Sitwell, you get that? Have Beta team suit up and get here ASAP. We’re going in in ten.”

“Roger.” Sitwell’s reply was muffled from putting on his tac vest.

“Can you sneak in a weapon?” Phil asked.

Just as Clint opened his mouth to answer Phil saw the bathroom door start to open and he pounced on Clint with an open mouthed kiss, all tongue and no finesse. Coulson, who Clint knew was the quintessential stealth agent was all flapping arms and sloppy body as he pushed Clint into the wall next to the sink, grinding into him and trying to pull at his shirt. 

Clint heard the gasp behind him and threw Phil off, “Dude! I told you we’re not that kind of bar!”

“But, but you followed me in here! That’s the signal. That’s the thing…” Phil slurred. “Do you want money? Is it like that? Are you a tease? Louis was a tease, he didn’t want me, he just wanted the promotion.” Phil mumbled finally turning a glassy eye towards the door. “Do I pay you? I’ll pay you, he’s prettier than Louis.” Phil clumsily pulled out his wallet and walked towards the bar-back who had stumbled upon the scene.

Clint caught his eye and tried to look helpless and a little horrified. “Jay, this is not what you think. I just came in here to take a piss and this guy…” Clint waived his arm over at Phil, who was now leaning against the wall mumbling about the room spinning. 

Jay nodded his head. “It happens from time to time. Let’s just get him back out to the bar and call him an Uber. He’s not really anything we can’t handle.” Clint smirked, but not for the same reason. 

****

Hours later, after Sitwell and Beta team crashed the party and everyone was taken into SHIELD custody and after the debriefing, Clint sat in Phil’s office with him writing up his report. He didn’t need to do it in Phil’s office anymore, he had a cubicle of his own. But it was a habit formed from his early days when Phil would teach him which form was needed and how to fill them out. There was a certain kind of companionable peace to it. 

Clint sat there absently rubbing his thumb against his lip, it felt odd, like he’d put on Chapstick but didn’t remember it. It felt softer somehow. After a minute, he picked up his pen and started writing. Then he started running his tongue inside his mouth, along his teeth and palate, chasing some random taste that wasn’t there before. 

“Coulson, what brand toothpaste do you use?” Clint asked.

“Tom’s of Maine,” Phil replied. He was used to Clint’s often random questions and didn’t even look up.

“Huh. That must be it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twice is a pattern...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta AmazonX. I don't write anything for over a year and now I'm pestering her every couple of hours.

The second time Phil kissed Clint was also on a mission, one that went a little sideways. Clint saw it coming, even manipulated the situation, but somehow wasn’t prepared for it.

Strike team Delta was on a honeypot mission with the Black Widow as bait. The mark was a high stakes arms dealer with a desire to submit. He’d been seen all over Europe with some of the most expensive and elite dominatrixes. Now he was alone, not even a guard close by in the ballroom of a luxurious Italian villa with glittering chandeliers and guests. This was one of the most exclusive fetish balls of the year where tuxedos and ball gowns mingled with leather daddy harnesses and latex micro-dresses.

Hernandez, the mark, dressed in leather pants and a black silk open shirt had barely made it to the floor of the ballroom when Natasha timed her entrance and paused dramatically at the top of the grand staircase. Dressed magnificently in a black and red corset dress that contoured her body like she was sin personified. She carried a dainty riding crop and scanned the crowd with a jaded eye leaving everyone to know which side of the game she preferred, looking to all like she was about to make some lucky subs night. Clint, who was at the side entrance, and her quick getaway, wolf-whistled at the sight he was monitoring on his phone. “Damn Nat, there’s not a sub there who won’t willingly drop for you right now. You’re hot as hell.”

Nat’s lips curled slightly as she descended the stairs eyeing the gathering crowd below.

Coulson, already in the ballroom sipping champagne and wearing a bulletproof couture tuxedo, coughed lightly.

“Focus please.”

“Aww Sir, you’re hot, too. Lots out there looking for a new Daddy, you play your cards right, you’ll walk away with a bunch of numbers as well. You’ve got that hot boss scowl down pat.”

“Barton.” Phil sighed into his drink knowing he was doomed to Clint’s commentary for the foreseeable future.

  
“Shit,” Natasha mumbled. “Looks like Clint’s not the only one thinking you’re his new Daddy. Hernandez just walked right past me and is making a beeline right towards you Coulson.”

“Fuck,” Coulson mumbled into his drink. “I’m not prepared. Nat has the knockout patch and flash encoder.” Their mission was to lure Hernandez away from the party knock him out and copy coded information for arms drops that he keeps in a secret flash drive on his keychain.

“On it,” Clint said, they could hear his footsteps hurrying. “Just bait and hook him. I’ll get you what you need.”

“Hello there. I’m Mateo.” The mark’s voice was directly behind Coulson, but he didn’t flinch, Phil knew he was there, he’d been watching his progress in one of the tall ornate mirrors lining the ballroom.

From across the room Natasha could see a dramatic change come over Coulson. His shoulders broadened, his stance widened, when he turned he led with his hips. Even his face transformed from his constant ‘everyman’ look to one of predatory dominance, frankly, she thought, it was hot as hell.

“You’re quite forward pup. Where are your manners?” Coulson replied with a low growl looking him up and down.

  
The mark lowered his head automatically, “Sorry, Sir.”

Coulson smirked. “That’s better, at least someone tried to train you.”

Hernandez looked up at Coulson from under his lashes trying to be coy. “I’m sure you could do a much better job of it.”

Coulson got into his personal space, closing in on him. “There’s no doubt of that, boy,” Phil said, stroking the side of his cheek with one finger chilled from holding the champagne, causing Mateo to shiver in anticipation.

“Peter!” Clint’s strident tone startled Mateo from the intimacy that had been building, but Coulson simply made a huff of annoyance.

Raising his eyes to see Clint no longer in his tac suit, but wearing an extremely tight black t-shirt, jeans and a beat up motorcycle jacket angrily walking towards the two men. “Carl.” Phil’s tone was cold.

“So this is your ‘meeting’?” Clint air quoted. “This is why you left me alone in our hotel room? So you can what?” Clint looked at the mark and sneered “Check out some new meat? I’m not good enough anymore?”

Phil angrily grabbed Clint by the back of his neck and pulled his hair hard, bringing Clint’s face below his. “You better watch your tone boy or you’ll be sleeping on the floor tonight. I don’t answer to you, you answer to me, get that right.”

Clint whimpered, “Yes, Sir.”

“Better,” Phil rumbled, “Now, explain this tantrum.” His eyes flicked to the mark who was thankfully still interested, eyes slightly dilated at Phil’s show of dominance over such a strong looking man as ‘Carl’.

Clint played it for all it’s worth. “But Sir, you left me all alone. You wound me up and left me.” Clint pouted. “And you came here, to play with him.” All the while he nuzzled Phil, his arms slipping under his jacket and slipping the decoder into Phil’s pocket.

“I came here,” Phil’s voice rumbled, “To find you a playmate.” His eyes flicked to a still interested Hernandez. “I was looking for someone you could share with. Someone you could work with to please me. I wanted to reward you for your patience while I’ve been busy with work. But you couldn’t wait could you? You had to act out. Be a brat. Now you’re going to be punished, and not in a good way.”

Clint’s eyes widened and he flushed at Phil’s words, stunned a little at his handler’s persona, he whimpered and cajoled, “No, Sir, I’m sorry, Sir. Please, I’ll be good. I’ll play with him. I can teach him what you like.”

“Sorry, sweetheart. You blew your reward. You get to go back to the room alone and think about all the dirty things I’m going to be doing to Mateo here. How he’s going to work hard for the privilege to see me come. How he’s going to get face fucked and spanked and you my sweet boy will get nothing, you won’t even be allowed to touch yourself.”

Phil had grabbed Clint’s hair again and turned him to face the mark, who was flushed and licking his lips in anticipation, as Phil had been speaking.

“I’m sorry, Sir. Please, please tell me I didn’t ruin everything. I deserve punishment, but I’m still your boy aren’t I?” Clint inveigled.

Phil turned ‘Carl’ to face him, loosening his grip from his hair and gently touching his face. “Of course, my boy. You’re still my sweet special boy. But even sweet boys must be punished.” With that Phil leaned in and kissed him. It was deep and sensual, full of command. Coaxing his way into Clint’s mouth and thoroughly kissing him. Clint’s knees even buckled dramatically while surreptitiously palming the drug patch to Coulson. The mark moaned in arousal watching it.

Pulling away from the kiss, Phil pushed Clint away from him. “Now go. All will be forgiven in the morning.”

“Yes, Sir,” Clint replied, a little dazed.

As he left, Phil turned to the mark. “Well Mateo? Did you like what you saw? Do you want to play with just me? I’ll warn you, I’m a bit worked up now.”

Mouth dry, it took a few tries before he squeaked out, “Yes Sir.”

“Good, then follow me.” Phil used the hand with the patch and grabbed him with a strong grip on his wrist, transferring the patch to his skin, he firmly led him through the ballroom to the private playroom that had been reserved for Natasha when this began. Once there, the drug took effect and Phil was able to complete the mission. The drug was designed to mimic the endorphin high that comes from subspace and when Mateo came out of the fog, undressed and still semi-restrained to the bed he would not know he’d been duped.

Meanwhile Natasha had already left the ballroom, changed and was back in the SUV monitoring the coms and cameras when Clint climbed into the back. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at him, seeing the remnants of arousal and confusion on his face.

“Don’t overthink it, Clint. Even I’ve got a raging hard on for Coulson after that performance.”

Clint just fidgeted in his seat and mumbled to himself, “I don’t think its Tom’s.”


End file.
